


Terra Incognita

by lamardeuse



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a sex toy, and a lot of blushing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terra Incognita

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sarren for her generosity and inspiration.

If you had asked James Hathaway what he expected to find in Robbie Lewis’ bedside drawer, an anal vibrator would have been extremely low on the list. 

He must have been standing there stunned for a bit too long, because Lewis rolled over and huffed, “What’s the – oh.” James looked up to find Lewis blushing. “I – forgot that was in there.”

“It’s yours,” James said, which was about the most idiotic response he could have mustered, he realised, but the shock was still new.

“Well, of course it’s bloody mine. I’m not likely to have someone else’s, am I?”

“Erm,” James said, and now it was his turn to blush. 

Lewis rolled on to his back. “Can we just forget about it? It was a daft idea anyway.”

James frowned as he sat on the bed beside him, the lube and condoms temporarily forgotten. “In what way?”

Lewis acquired that stubborn look, which on a naked man was much less convincing. “James.”

The low voice of authority was a bit of an improvement over the look, but in this context it usually heightened James' arousal more than anything else. He stretched out beside Lewis, propped himself up on an elbow and laid a gentle hand on Lewis' chest. “Where did you buy it? Online?”

Lewis glared at him for a moment, but when James didn't give in, he sighed. “Have I ever bought anything online? And even if I knew how, I'd have to give my credit card details.” He shuddered.

“You went to a shop,” James said. He'd never seen a sex shop here in Oxford, but then he hadn't really been looking. 

Robbie nodded tightly. “In Birmingham.”

James' eyebrows rose. Birmingham was a considerable distance away, which would ensure there'd be little to no chance Lewis would be recognised. He tried to imagine Lewis nervously roaming the aisles of sex toys with his fistful of twenties; he couldn't picture it.

“It was ridiculous. Nearly turned round and ran out the door, but the lad behind the counter was – understanding. He had me figured from the start, I imagine; it wouldn't have been hard to tell I'd never shopped in one of those places before. He was a little surprised when he learned I was with another bloke, though.”

“You told him that?”

Lewis waved a hand. “I didn't know if things were – different – for gay sex or straight sex, did I?” he flared. “I felt like a teenager who didn't know his arse from – from a hole in the ground.”

James bit his lip. “Oi, shut it, you,” Lewis said darkly. 

“I didn't say a thing.”

“Anyway,” Lewis continued, “as I said, the lad saved me from making a complete fool of myself, but it was a near thing.”

“I wish I could have been there,” James said, hand stroking over Robbie's skin with a light touch. 

Lewis snorted. “So you could smirk as I stumbled about the place.”

“Hardly. I've only been in an adult shop – for myself, that is, rather than for a case – once before. And since there was no understanding bloke behind the counter, I turned round and walked right out before I could buy anything.”

Lewis studied him. “When was that?”

“Oh, ages ago. I was still at Cambridge.”

Lewis rolled onto his side, mirroring James' pose. “Go on! While you were stuyding to become a priest?”

James nodded. “I suppose I wanted to have something to confess.” At Lewis' incredulous look, he said. “Fine. I wanted to know if I – if I'd like it. If I was gay – or bisexual, really.”

“Pretty sure enjoying having something up your arse doesn't make you gay. Lots of people like that –” Lewis smiled wryly “– or so I've been told.”

James ducked his head, acknowledging the point. “Yes, well, I didn't know that back then.” He concentrated on his hand, on the way Lewis' silver chest hair curled over his fingers. “Of course, thinking about men while you pleasure yourself should have been a dead giveaway, but then, I was a keen student of self-delusion at the time.”

“I wouldn't have thought priests – pleasured themselves. But I suppose some of them must do, don't they?”

“I don't know what others do,” James said. “I only know what I did, what I felt. And after a time, I decided that what I did and felt – regarding sex, and love, and other thorny topics – disqualified me from the priesthood.” Frowning, James met Lewis' gaze. “You're trying to get me off track, aren't you?”

Lewis' mouth twitched. “Classic deflection technique. Surprised you didn't catch on more quickly, Sergeant.”

Narrowing his eyes at Lewis, who chuckled, James leaned in for a kiss. “I'll ask you again: why was it a daft idea?”

Lewis pushed to deepen the kiss for a bit before James pulled away. Sighing, Lewis said, “I was like you were back then – wanted to see if I'd enjoy it. Didn't want to disappoint you if we tried it and I had to tell you no.”

For a moment, James stared at him, unable to process the data he was receiving. He and Lewis had been together for about four months now, and a few weeks ago Lewis had tried topping him for the first time, to the immense enjoyment of both parties. When he'd seen the toy, James had naturally assumed Lewis wanted to try it on him, but was too embarrassed to admit it.

“You bought it – to use on yourself,” James said, which was the second most stupid thing he'd said tonight.

“Yeah. Made me feel silly, though.” He shrugged. “And to be honest, I didn't get much out of it – not as much as you seem to when we – you know – but maybe I wasn't doing it right. Instructions only take you so far when you're lying there feeling like an idiot.”

James tried to think up a suitable response to this, but his brain had decided to serve up images of Robbie Lewis buggering himself with a vibrator, complete with accompanying soundtrack, and there was no way on earth it could summon any additional power to form coherent sentences. 

“James?” A hand on his shoulder brought him back to himself. “What's wrong, lad?”

“I, erm,” James said, shaking his head to clear it, “nothing at all.” 

Lewis eyed him skeptically for a moment, then blew out a breath. “Eh, anyway, I don't know what else to do. Keep trying, I suppose.”

Frowning, James met Lewis' gaze and held it. “Listen to me. This isn't a requirement.”

Lewis looked away. “You've been with women. You'll miss it eventually, the other way round.”

 _God_ , James thought. Feeling surges of affection for Robbie Lewis that knocked him for six were common occurrences, but this one nearly overwhelmed him. “No,” he said simply, and waited until Lewis was looking at him again before continuing. “No, I won't. I love you. The rest is mechanics.”

Lewis smiled, reached up to cup James' cheek. “You're an idealist, you are.”

James smiled back. “Hardly a surprise at this point, I should think.”

Lewis' expression grew determined. “Still, I want to try it. If you'd like.” 

James leaned in until his lips brushed Lewis' mouth. “'Like' isn't the word,” he murmured, hand sliding down Lewis' side to grasp his hip and bring their bodies into closer alignment. Lewis gasped into his mouth as his cock was pressed against James' belly, and James took full advantage.

Back when they'd first started this, it had amazed James how easily Lewis had fallen from supposedly unquestioning heterosexuality into a full-blown gay affair. True, they hadn't talked about it, but in all the years they'd known one another, Lewis had never shown even a flicker of interest in men. Even now, he still didn't know the extent of Lewis' prior experience, but the truth was that it didn't matter as much as he would have thought. He had Lewis now, had more of him than he'd ever hoped to; he didn't need to know all of his secrets into the bargain.

One of his own secrets, though, he would share freely. After kissing Robbie boneless and pliant, James turned back to the drawer and took out the toy. He turned it over in his hands, learning its shape. There was a slight bulge at the bottom of the flared base indicating a switch; he pressed it and the toy began to vibrate at a low, throbbing speed. He then cycled through the various options until it shut off again. It certainly seemed simple enough, though he knew that what he was about to propose risked overreaching the limits of his expertise. The potential rewards for both of them, he decided, were worth it.

“It occurs to me,” James said, arching an eyebrow at him, “that some might find this more enjoyable with a partner.”

Lewis propped himself up on his elbows. “I suppose some might, yeah,” he said, his voice more than a little hoarse. “If their partner knew what they were about.”

James ran a finger along the edge of the toy, from base to tip. “What if their partner had purchased something very similar _online_ a couple of months ago, and has since become quite – experienced in its use?” 

Lewis' eyes glazed over in much the same way James suspected his own had done not five minutes ago. “Well, then,” Lewis said, nodding his approval as though James had brought him a particularly useful piece of evidence, “I'd say carry on, James.”

“Very good, _sir,_ ” James said, smiling as he leaned over Lewis again. Lewis made a low noise in his throat and pulled him down, and James decided he liked kissing Lewis even more than he liked teasing him, which was quite a lot, actually. 

And then it struck him that there was no reason he couldn't combine the two activities.

Still kissing Lewis, he fumbled for the switch on the toy he held in his hand. Lewis jerked beneath him when he heard the low hum, but James soothed him with more kisses. When he felt Lewis relax again, he touched the vibrator's tip to Lewis' left nipple.

“Christ!” Lewis gusted, nearly biting James' lip in his surprise. He pulled away from James to look up at him, eyes wide. James held his gaze as he pressed the switch again, increasing the speed. 

Lewis threw back his head and groaned. James glanced down Lewis' body and saw his cock filling, lengthening. Letting his own arousal guide him, James switched the vibrator to the right nipple as he fastened his mouth to the left one, suckling strongly. Under him, Lewis' body convulsed, and his hands flew to James' head and cradled it gently.

After delivering the same treatment to the other nipple, James guided the vibrator over Lewis' chest, belly, and sides, until he was brushing the curls surrounding Lewis' now-erect cock. Stopping just short of it, he bypassed it in favour of Lewis' thighs.

“Bloody hell, I knew you were going to do that,” Lewis panted. “You're tryin' to torture me, aren't you?”

James kissed him. “You're not enjoying yourself?” Setting down the vibrator, he trailed a finger up Lewis' cock. “I think this says otherwise.” Lewis shut his eyes, and James leaned in, lips brushing Lewis' ear. Perhaps the toy and what it was doing to Lewis was making him bold, because he murmured, “I want you to come when this –” he touched the vibrator to the hollow of Lewis' hip “– is inside you.”

Lewis' eyes flew open, and James could feel the muscles of his arm tense where he lay pressed against Lewis' side. “I don't know if –” he began.

James nuzzled his ear. “No expectations, I promise. And if you want to stop at any time, all you have to do is say.”

Lewis let out a breath, then nodded. “Okay. What should I –”

James kissed him, cutting him off, and after a moment Lewis moaned and opened to him, clutching at his shoulders. They'd both been touch-starved when this had started, and even months later, there were still times when that desperation resurfaced. Privately, James wondered if Lewis had convinced himself he was an old man who didn't need this sort of intimacy any longer; if so, he was doubly glad Lewis had been willing to consider an alternate viewpoint on the issue. 

When he felt Lewis relax again, James pulled back and murmured, “Would you roll to your side?” There was only a split-second's hesitation before Lewis complied, and James spared a moment to be humbled by Lewis' faith in him. Quickly, he reached for the lube in the drawer; he wasn't planning to use it right away, but better to have it ready. 

Shutting off the toy, James laid it aside for the moment. He shifted on the bed until he was pressed up against Lewis' back, his own erection insistent against Lewis' arse. They'd done this the other way round, Lewis taking him slowly from behind as James shook and shuddered to pieces. Now, with their positions reversed, James tried to reassure Lewis, to make it clear from his caresses and his proximity that he was a man to be trusted in this, just as in everything else.

Lewis seemed to sense the change in mood, because he swiftly relaxed against James, turning his head so that James could kiss him. James glided his hand down Lewis' chest, over his belly to his cock, enfolding it in a light grip.

“God,” Lewis breathed, arching into James' touch.

James smiled against Lewis' shoulder. After a few strokes, he slid his hand to Lewis' hip, then to his thigh, gently urging him to push his top leg forward. When Lewis complied, he rewarded them both with a caress to the curve of Lewis' buttock.

“I have a confession,” James murmured, the words coming more easily now that Lewis' back was turned. “I've had impure thoughts about your arse for years.”

“Give over,” Lewis huffed. While he'd shed a fair degree of his self-consciousness about his appearance over the last few months, James knew Lewis was still concerned about the differences in their ages and relative physical condition. James tried his best to show Lewis how much he wanted him, but it was another thing to talk about it. 

Closing his eyes as he nuzzled the nape of Lewis' neck, he let himself speak. “I used to love those late nights when you'd take off your jacket. And one day we met down the pub on our day off and you were wearing these jeans that – well. I still can't remember what we talked about.”

“You're barmy, lad,” Lewis said, but he wasn't telling James to stop any longer. “I'm not much to look at.”

“I beg to differ,” James said, trailing kisses up Lewis' neck. “When I thought all I'd get to do was look, I considered myself lucky. And now that I get to touch you –” his fingertips explored Lewis' arse, trailing intricate patterns over Lewis' warm, soft skin “– it's better than I ever dreamed of.” 

“Still can't believe you dreamed of this,” Lewis admitted, reaching back to grip James' hip. “Of me.”

“I'll keep telling you until you believe it,” James whispered, reaching for the toy. “And when you do, I’ll go on telling you.”

This time, James felt no tension in Lewis' body when he switched on the vibrator again, and when he glided it along the underside of Lewis' thigh, Lewis only laughed and squirmed. “That tickles.”

James smiled. “What about this?” he asked, guiding the toy to press against the spot behind Lewis' balls.  


“Fuck!” Lewis exclaimed, his fingers digging into James' hip. 

“That's your prostate,” James murmured, sucking on Lewis' earlobe. 

“I know it's my blooming prostate,” Lewis gasped. “But I never –”

“This toy isn't ideal for internal massage,” James said conversationally. “I thought that might have been why you didn’t enjoy it as much as I do when you’re inside me.”

“God, you can talk the head off a penny,” Lewis retorted, but he was pushing back into James' touch, seeking out more sensation, so James didn't take the complaint too seriously.

“Touch yourself,” James ordered, shocked in the next second the words had come out of his mouth. But Lewis only groaned and complied, wrapping his hand around his cock and tugging roughly. “Shhhh, slow down,” James whispered, kissing Lewis' ear.

“Hurry,” Lewis rasped. 

Quickly, James abandoned the toy and reached for the lube, fumbling the cap open and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. He shut the toy off before spreading the slick over the head, then pulled back to be able to see what he was doing. 

“James, love,” Lewis sighed, shivering as James guided the tip of the vibrator inside.

James suddenly felt rather light-headed. “Okay?”

“Yeah. More.” James shut his eyes for a moment before complying, and Lewis moaned low in his throat. “Fuck.”

James lay back down, pressed his forehead against Lewis' back. “Good?” Lewis' only response was to clutch at James' hip, trying to tug him closer; James complied as best he could, letting his own cock slide against the top of Lewis' arse as the toy sank deeper. He pressed his cheek to Lewis’ shoulder blade, breathing through his nose.

Lewis’ hand slipped between their bodies, his fingers tangling with James’ at the base. “Is that all of it?”

“Yeah,” James husked. “That’s all of it.” Slowly, he pulled the toy out an inch or two, then slid it back in. Lewis’ fingers closed around James’ wrist, and James stilled, afraid he’d gone too far.

“No,” Lewis breathed, “don’t stop, lad. Go on.”

“Christ, Robbie,” James groaned, as he began to fuck Lewis shallowly with the toy, taking up the rhythm with his own hips as he pushed his cock against Lewis' arse. “I want –”

“Yeah,” Lewis gusted, twisting round to kiss James awkwardly as they moved together. “Why don't you –”

“No,” James said, “not tonight.”

“You want it,” Lewis growled.

“Yes, I do,” James agreed. “But I can wait.” 

Lewis shoved himself back, impaling himself on the toy. “Maybe I can't.”

James set his teeth into the soft skin behind Lewis' ear. “Do you like this, then?” When Lewis didn't respond, James whispered, “Do you want me to fuck you, Robbie?”

Lewis made a noise that was dangerously close to a sob and reached desperately for his own cock. Nearly at the edge himself, James retained just enough presence of mind to switch on the vibrator as he drove it deep one last time. Lewis stiffened against him, and James heard him suck in a sharp breath.

“Ah, God, God,” Lewis panted, sounding shattered. When he sagged against the mattress, James carefully eased the toy out, then shut it off and laid it aside.

“Okay?” James asked, caressing Lewis' side with gentle fingers.

Lewis began to shake. James propped himself up on an elbow, concerned, and then he realised the man was laughing.

“I made a right mess,” Lewis chuckled, hand swiping over his chest. “Didn't know I could manage that any more.”

James grinned happily at him as Lewis rolled onto his back. “You're pretty bloody pleased with yourself, aren't you?” Lewis murmured. 

Emboldened, James trailed a finger in the wetness slicking Lewis' chest hair. “Maybe a little,” he drawled. As Lewis watched, he sucked his fingertip into his mouth, enjoying the way Lewis' eyes widened, then darkened. 

“What about you, then?” Lewis asked, hand straying to James' still very interested erection. 

James nuzzled Lewis' hair. “I have a few ideas.”

“Oh, yeah?” Pushing James gently onto his back, Lewis kissed him deeply. “So do I, as it happens.”

James smiled up at him. “I defer to the expertise of a senior officer.”

Lewis sat up and kneed his way between James' legs. “Anyone ever tell you you're a smartarse, Sergeant?” he asked, urging James' thighs wider with firm hands.

“I've come to look upon it as a term of endearment,” James said, scrambling eagerly to a sitting position to give Lewis more room.

Lewis caught and held his gaze, and James forgot to breathe at the look he saw there. 

“As well you should, lad,” Lewis murmured, “as well you should.” And then Lewis wrapped his hand around James' cock and bent to kiss the head, and the air flooded James' lungs in a swift, almost painful rush.

  


 


End file.
